On The Other Side Of The Country
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: What would happen if there was another supercomputer on the other side of France? What happens when the Lyoko Warriors end up there? Six months of coo-cooness! Y/U A/J Mar/Mas N/B An/E
1. Prologue

_****_

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will. I only own Neressa, Mari, Annabelle, James, Eric, Mason and Blake.

_**This is the prologue. I always wondered what would have happened if there was another factory and there were more people fighting Xana. I might get the original warriors and these ones to cross paths, but I'm not sure yet. This is very short, I agree, but it's only the prologue. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_On the Other Side of the Country_

_Chapter 1/ Prologue_

Seven teens were all eating lunch in the cafeteria, three girls, and four boys. They had all come back from a mission on Lyoko, except for one of the boys, who just worked at the supercomputer. They were all best friends.

There was Neressa, who had long, brown hair. She was a girly girl, but not too girly. She was a girl of many talents, such as singing, acting and dancing. She took a performing arts course every Wednesday afternoon and was extremely smart.

There was Mari, Neressa's cousin who had short, wavy, dark brown hair. She, like her cousin, took the performing arts course every Wednesday afternoon. She was a risk taker and was always the first to take action.

There was Annabelle, who had wavy, blonde hair just past her shoulders. She was extremely pretty and was always asked out on dates from boys. She wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack, but she wasn't the darkest either.

There was James, who had short, blonde hair. He was a great soccer player, and he still kept his grades up at the same time. A nerdy girl kept stalking him, but she was pretty shy. He liked karate and he trained in the gym every week.

There was the brown haired Eric, who was up to any task put before him… except for tests. He always studied, but he still never did well enough. He had an older sister and a younger brother, both a year apart from him and both in high school like him.

There was Mason with his black hair and his ladies man ways. He always went after girls; he had a new girlfriend almost every week! He was still a good student and he loved food. He loved playing soccer whenever he got the chance.

Last, but not least, was Blake, the blonde, smart one of the group. He was always paying attention in class no matter what. He could often be seen typing on his laptop. He never went anywhere without it in case of Xana.

Their Lyoko was different. It consisted of the Fire Sector, the Water Sector, the Light Sector and the Beach Sector. In place of Carthage they had the Rainbow Sector. They had the same monsters and they had a ship called the N.A.M.M.J.E.B. (Pronounced Namjeb. You'll get it) which was all their initials in the one name. They had replicas and Annabelle deactivated the towers.

In the real world, they had many other things to keep occupied. There was "the trying to get out of class because of a Xana attack" worry. Neressa and Mari shared a room, Annabelle had her own room, James and Eric shared a room, Mason had one to himself and so did Blake.

The school they went to was a performing arts school/sports school called Grenulla Academy(Not real, I just made it up). They only took normal classes twice a day with the rest of the day foccusing on performing arts or sports. Neressa, Mari and Annabelle foccused on their singing, dancing and drama with Mari doing a bit of Netball. James did soccer and drama, Mason did soccer and swimming. Eric did soccer, swimming and a bit of singing. Blake did drama and helped the teachers manage some of the sports teams.

* * *

**_Me: There you go! Now review!_**

**_Annabelle: She said review! Or Neressa will throw some lipgloss at you!_**

**_Neressa: When did I agree to that?_**

**_Annabelle: You didn't, I just thought it would be funny! (Two start squabbling. I put them on mute.)_**

**_Me: Uh... just review. Bye!_**


	2. What's Going On?

_**Me: I'm gonna let James do the disclaimer today.**_

_**James: CodeLyokoIsTheBest does not own Code Lyoko and never will. She only owns me, my friends, Chase and Sonya.**_

_**Me: Thank you James. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

_What's going on?_

**Cafeteria, morning – Normal P.O.V.**

Blake walked over to the others looking very drowsy indeed.

"Ok, what were you finishing this time?" Mason asked with his mouth full.

"The new shield enforcements for the N.A.M.M.J.E.B." Blake answered.

Neressa groaned. "Have you finished it yet?"

"No, but I would like some help on the last little details. You wanna help me since we don't have classes today?" Blake asked.

"Sure!" Neressa answered.

"Awwww, don't steal my cousin! You might like her, but I still should have access to her," Mari teased.

"Shut up Mari!" Neressa snapped, but her blush and Blake's blush gave it away. "I'm going to work on the shields now. Come on Blake." Neressa pulled Blake away from the table, sticking out her tongue at her cousin as she walked past.

Up in Blake's dorm room, they looked at the last details of the program and finished it in an hour.

That took less time than I thought," Blake told Neressa.

"Same here, I am so bored now," Neressa sighed.

"Wanna go get an ice cream down at that place not far from the school?" Blake asked.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do," Neressa answered. They both left the room and made their way to the ice cream shop.

**In the recreation room**

"There's nothing on TV!" Mari wailed, flicking through the channels. She was practically lying down on the couch, not bothering to get off her butt and do anything else.

"Come play ping pong with me!" Mason called out.

"But that means I need to get up!" Mari complained.

"Uh - oh, that means we need to bring out the ping pong police!" Mason exclaimed.

"Ping pong police?" Mari asked. Mason just came over and started tickling her.

"Ok! Ok! Stop!" Mari fell off the couch.

"Will you play ping pong with me now?" Mari groaned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." She slowly got up off the ground and walked to the ping pong table.

Annabelle, James and Eric had seen the whole thing. "They look so cute together," Annabelle stated.

"Is that all you ever think about?" James asked.

"Pretty much. I could become Grenulla's Yente from Fiddler on the Roof." (Fiddler on the roof is a musical. I thought it would be appropriate because it's performing arts.) James and Eric just shook their heads as Neressa and Blake walked in with ice creams.

Mason stopped playing ping pong and stared at the ice creams. "Why didn't you get us any?" he asked.

"You should have come with us," Neressa teased. Mason ran up and tried to grab Blake's ice cream.

"I win from forfeit!" Mari announced.

Neressa and Blake ate up the rest of their ice creams as Mason pouted, but then lightened up.

"I've got a new girlfriend!" he announced. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Who's the "lucky" girl this time?" Eric asked.

"Megan from drama class," Mason answered. "She's really cute. She has red hair with gold streaks. She's so gorgeous!"

"Just like every other girl you've dated," James pointed out. Mason poked his tongue out at James.

"Ok, when are you meeting her?" Annabelle asked.

"Later today, we're going to the movies," Mason replied as a brown haired boy that was younger than them went up to Eric.

"Eric, I need advice," the boy told him.

"If this is about school Chase, then ask Sonya," Eric replied.

"No, I need advice on… boy stuff," Chase whispered.

"Oh, ok, I'll be back guys," Eric told the others. He and Chase walked to a bench under a tree.

"Ok, what do you need?" Eric asked.

"I need some… girl help…" Chase trailed off.

"Who's the girl?" Eric asked.

Jaymi Walker, you know, the girl with red hair in the same grade as me," Chase answered.

"Well, I know she likes drama, netball and swimming. How about you take an interest in one of those?" Eric suggested.

"I already enjoy swimming, so I guess I can see her then," Chase said, letting the suggestion in. "Thanks older bro!"

"No thanks needed. See ya little bro." Eric walked back to the recreation room.

"What did he need?" Annabelle asked when he had gotten back.

"Girl advice. He likes Jaymi Walker," Eric answered.

"Hmmm, those two would be good together," Annabelle thought out loud.

Eric laughed, shook his head and put his hand on Annabelle's shoulder. "Spare us the matchmaking for just one day!"

"There's nothing to **DO!**" Mari wailed. Everyone else groaned.

"You could always help me with the calculations for the supercomputer," Blake suggested.

Mari sat upright. "I'll be good." Everyone laughed.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna practice my guitar playing in my room," Annabelle told them. She left the room and went up to her room. She went inside and set up her music stand and the song that she had written. She started playing and singing.

_I always said you would be there_

_But you never were_

_You always said that we were BFF's_

_But that never lived_

She was interrupted by her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Blake; we've detected something in the computer lab. You need to get down to the factory immediately."

"Ok, see ya there." Annabelle hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She ran towards the sewers, got her scooter and raced to the factory. When she got there, the others were already there.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"There's someone or something coming from the scanners," Blake answered.

"I hope it's not Xana," Mari stated.

"It's not. The scanner would have recognized any monsters," Blake told her, typing away on his keyboard. "They're ready to come out! Go down to the scanner room! I'll watch from the security camera."

The others hurried down to the scanner room as a scanner started pumping smoke, then the second and third one. The first one opened to a girl with pink hair and all pink clothing. The second opened to a purple dressed person with blonde hair styled in a point. The third one opened to a Japanese girl wearing all black. Another one opened to a boy with brown hair and green clothing. After a minute, a boy with blonde hair, glasses, and blue and brown clothing emerged from the scanner.

"What's going on?" the Japanese girl asked.

* * *

**_Me: There you go! Now, I'm off to eat ice cream. (walks off)_**

**_Mari: There's still nothing to DO!_**

**_Mason: Shut up Mari_**

**_Mari: Make me!_**

**_Mason: Ok! (Starts tickling Mari)_**

**_Neressa: Ok, review! Otherwise you'll have to help Blake with the supercomputer, and that's not pretty._**

**_Blake: Hey! (two start fighting as I walk in)_**

**_Me: What's going on?_**

**_Annabelle: Don't worry._**

**_Eric: Yeah, you really don't wanna know._**

**_Me: Yes I do!_**

**_James: No you don't!_**

**_Me: Fine. Until next chapter, bye! (starts eating ice cream)_**


	3. SIX MONTHS!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will.**_

_**This is a bit of a deja vu kind of chapter. You may recognize this sequence being similar to the episode Franz Hopper. That's all, ENJOY!**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

_SIX MONTHS!_

"Who are you?" Mari asked.

"I'm Jeremie, this Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd," Jeremie introduced, pointing to each one of them.

"I'm Mari, this is Annabelle, Neressa, Eric, James, Mason and Blake who's upstairs working on the supercomputer," Mari introduced.

"Supercomputer? So you know about Xana too?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, it's a LONG story," Mason answered.

They all went into the elevator and went up to the control room. On the way, Yumi asked Annabelle, "What's your favourite sector?"

"I like the beach sector," Annabelle answered.

"Huh? I've never heard of that one before. We have the ice sector, the mountain sector, the desert sector, the forest sector and in the middle Carthage," Yumi told her.

"We have the beach sector, the fire sector, the water sector, the light sector and in the middle is the rainbow sector," Annabelle told her.

They were now all in the control room. Blake was typing furiously, but was interrupted when Jeremie, who pushed him out of the chair and sent him to the ground.

"Ouch!" Blake exclaimed. "What was that all about?"

Jeremie just ignored him. "We're on the other side of France," Jeremie told his group.

"How do we get back?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, but you'll have to go to the rainbow sector to get some data. Go down to the scanner room and I'll send you," Jeremie instructed.

"Well it looks like I'm not needed here," Blake observed as he got up and walked to the elevator.

"Blake!" Neressa turned to Jeremie. "See what you've done!" She ran to the elevator just as the door was closing.

"Let's go," James sighed. Everyone minus Jeremie took the ladder to the scanner room. They let Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich go in first, then Odd, Annabelle and Mari, then Mason, James and Eric. They all landed in the arena for the rainbow sector. Instead of the all blue around them, it was all rainbow colours. The four Kadic warriors looked in amazement at the rainbow colour and the Grenulla warriors outfits.

Mari was a ninja. She had a turquoise, emerald green and pale blue ninja outfit except there was no mask. The outfit was completed with a skirt that was the same colour as the ninja outfit with a black strip on the top.

Annabelle was an angel. She had on a strapped dress which was pink. Attached to the sleeves was red, partly see through, material that acted like normal sleeves. She had a red wand with a yellow star on the top.

James was a sorcerer. He had a blue, long sleeved shirt on with black pants. He had a blue cape over his other clothing, shielding half of his face. He had a silver wand that looked like a stick, but what it could do was powerful.

Eric was a knight in shining armor. He had a silver and green suit that was in a soccer ball checked pattern. He didn't have a helmet, but instead had a headband like Ulrich's, except it was black. He had a silver and green shield in the same pattern as his armor and two long sabers that were stuck in a black belt around his waist.

Mason was a… a… something. All he wore was a turquoise shirt with a black undershirt that you could see the bottom of. He had black pants that had fur along the edges. He had a turquoise belt that held two silver daggers, one on each side.

"Ok guys, you need to go to" Jeremie got cut off by Mason.

"Yeah, yeah, the Celestrial Dome. We know the way, we'll lead ya."

They all ran through a pathway that glistened with rainbow colours. They ran all the way to the Celestrial Dome where three mantas and two creepers were waiting.

**On the bridge to the factory**

"You guys don't need me here anymore!" Blake shouted at Neressa. They were arguing about what had happened in the lab. Blake had his back to Neressa.

"Yes we do! You are a part of our group. We are the Lyoko warriors. We're meant to stay together forever," Neressa argued.

"They're also the Lyoko warriors. Maybe I should do what my father's pressuring to do and move to Germany with him. Maybe there I'll find a better use," Blake told her.

Neressa felt tears burning up in her eyes. "Fine, but just remember that you will always be at use here." She turned around and ran into the factory to join the others on Lyoko. Blake turned around to see Neressa run off. He sighed, turned around and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

**On Lyoko**

Neressa landed on Lyoko. She was a ninja just like her cousin. Their outfits were the same except Neressa's was red, orange and pink.

"Where's Blake?" Annabelle asked.

"He thinks he's not needed and is moving to Germany with his dad," Neressa replied sadly.

"WHAT! That dude's done a lot for us!" Mason exclaimed.

"Oh, my, god. Are you serious?" Mari asked. Neressa nodded her head sadly.

"Let's get the mission going," Jeremie prodded.

"Hey! We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't shouted at Blake!" Neressa snapped.

"Neressa, snapping isn't going to help," James told her.

Neressa sighed. "I guess you're right. No let's get" she got cut off by multiple lasers from the three mantas. She was devirtualized instantly after.

"Spark attack turquoise!" Mari shouted. A spark emerged from pointer finger and she destroyed a manta. Another manta sneaked up behind her and shot her in the back once. She turned around and destroyed it.

"Turquoise?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, I've got turquoise and Neressa had red," Mari answered.

Annabelle closed her eyes for a second, just a second, and sparkly, white, sliver and white wings appeared on her back. They were shaped like butterfly wings but the pattern was different. She pointed her wand and shouted, "Angelic laser!" A maroon laser flew out of her wand and destroyed the manta.

That only left the two creepers. Mason got one of his daggers and threw it at a creeper. James got his wand and shouted, "Sorcerer spark!" He destroyed the creeper. Aelita was working on the interface the whole time.

"That should just about do it Aelita," Jeremie told her over the headphones. They all stopped and materialized into the real world. When they got to the control room Jeremie met them.

"I can get us back to Kadic, but it will take me six months," Jeremie told them.

**"SIX MONTHS!"** Everyone shouted in unison.

"Do you guys go to a boarding school?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah," Eric answered.

"We'll need to stay with you," Jeremie told them. "At your school."

"Ok, but there's a catch. This is a Performing arts/sports school," Annabelle told them.

"Oh. Well I can sing, Ulrich and Odd can play soccer, Aelita is ok at drama and Jeremie can…" Yumi trailed off to look at her friend questioningly.

"Ummm, do you have managers?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, only three per team so you're ok," James replied.

"Ok, so, we'll see you there then," Jeremie told them.

Everyone left to set up their stuff. When all the paper work was done, they got assigned to their rooms. Odd stayed with Mason, Ulrich stayed with James and Eric, Aelita and Yumi stayed with Annabelle and Jeremie stayed with Blake.

When Jeremie got to his room, he went in to be greeted by nobody. He sighed and looked around. All of Blake's stuff was there, but no Blake. Jeremie knew they had to sort this moving thing out.

* * *

**_I know, not my best, but I am very tired. I need to go to (falls asleep at the keyboard.) Review!_**


	4. Matchmaker Matched?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will. I only own Neressa, Mari, Annabelle, James, Eric, Mason, Blake, Primrose, Jaymi, Chase and Mr Singleton. (A lot)**_

_**James: I hate this chapter**_

_**Annabelle: Why?**_

_**Primrose: (Comes in with a towel on her head) JAMES!**_

**_Mari/Mason: (laugh)_**

**_Eric: Mari, Mason, what did you do?_**

**_Primrose: This is what they did to me! (Takes off towel to show her hair died pink. Everyone laughs)_**

**_Me: (laughing) Enjoy... the... chapter!_**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

_Matchmaker Matched?_

Blake went back to his room after taking a walk in the forest. He had thought it over and he would go to Germany the next day. When he got back to his room, he was surprised to find it unlocked. He went inside and saw Jeremie unpacking his things.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Jeremie turned around. "My friends and I can get back home, but it will take six months."

"Oh, so you have to stay here for the time being. I Got it." Blake went to his suitcase and started packing his things.

Jeremie turned around again. "You know, we got off on the wrong foot. Truce?" He held out his hand to shake.

Blake looked at the hand, and then shook. Jeremie started a conversation. "The others are pretty bummed out that you're leaving."

"Really?" Blake asked hopefully.

"Yeah, especially Neressa. You should have seen her face when she told us the news," Jeremie replied. "You shouldn't go to Germany."

Blake sighed. "Ok, I'll stay. I better tell my dad." Blake got his phone out and called his dad to say that he wasn't coming.

"Now you'd better call the others," Jeremie told him. Blake got his phone out and called Neressa. He heard the voice on the other end of the phone say, "Hello?"

"Hi Neressa, it's Blake. I'm not leaving for Germany anymore."

"I knew you'd come around. I'm gonna be there in a sec. I'll tell the others since they're all here."

Neressa hung up and so did he. He waited and in about five minutes, he was ambushed by the others. That's when Neressa spotted something.

"Hey, is that you underwear?" she asked, pointing at a white and blue thing sticking out from his suitcase. Blake blushed and tucked them back in the suitcase as everyone laughed.

"Now let's go to the cafeteria. It's meatballs night!" Mason exclaimed.

"Ooooh! Meatballs! Yummy!" Odd licked his lips.

"Oh no, another Odd, that's all we need," Ulrich groaned.

They all went to the cafeteria where they got their dinner, trying to avoid the stares they were getting. They all sat down at the usual table when a girl with purple glasses, blonde hair and freckles came up to them. James groaned and put his head down on the table.

"Hi James. Who are your new friends?" the girl asked.

"None of your business Primrose. Now go find Gardenia or Violet and hang out with them," James told her. Primrose huffed and went back to her table.

"Who was that?" Aelita asked.

"Primrose Singleton. She always comes up and talks to James. She is REALLY annoying and we can't do much about it without getting into trouble from her dad, who's the soccer coach," Annabelle answered.

"She's like Sissi," Odd commented. He got questioning stares from his new friends.

"Sissi is the principal's daughter back at our school. She's always chasing Ulrich around and she always makes rude comments," Odd answered.

There was then a series of "oh's." Mason and Odd started to have an eating contest, but Odd won.

"I'm BORED!" Mari whined.

"You're always bored!" Eric exclaimed.

"Lucky we have classes tomorrow," Neressa commented.

"Lucky? Don't you mean unlucky?" Yumi asked.

"Nope! We only have two normal classes out of six," Neressa answered. "The rest of the time we work on our performing arts or sports." Odd and Ulrich did a high five.

**Next day**

All the boys were heading off to soccer practice. They were met by the soccer referee, Mr Singleton.

"I'm guessing this is Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois and… Odd Della Robbia?" Mr Singleton implied.

"Uh… yeah," Odd answered.

"Ok, you can watch the first training game before you join in. Can you hold this Jeremie?" Mr Singleton handed Jeremie a clipboard.

The first game wasn't too long. It was the first team up to five. James was incredible. He kept stealing the ball away from the other team and kept scoring goals more than anyone else. His team won 5 to 3. James went and grabbed a towel from Ulrich to wipe his face with.

"You're really good," Ulrich complemented.

"Thanks, I practice whenever I can," James replied.

**After classes**

Annabelle was in the music room practicing her guitar and singing. Little did she know, she was being watched. When she was done, she heard clapping coming from the doorway. She looked up and saw Odd walking towards her.

"You're good," he complimented.

"Thanks, I practice a lot," Annabelle told him. She put her guitar in her guitar case and closed her music book.

"Did you write that?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, I write a lot of things," Annabelle answered.

"Hey, umm, would you like to… go out with me?" Odd asked

"Yeah sure, how about tomorrow night at eight o' clock?" Annabelle suggested.

"Ok, see ya then." Odd walked out of the room, leaving Annabelle to her things.

_Can the matchmaker really be matched?_

She went up to her room and told Yumi and Aelita the news. Their eyes widened in shock.

"You know, Odd is somewhat of a player," Yumi told her.

"I don't mind. I'm used to boys asking me out on dates, then dumping me," Annabelle told them.

"Ok, then you're in for a treat! When are you going?" Aelita asked.

"Tomorrow night at eight," Annabelle answered.

"We are **SO** helping you get ready!" Yumi exclaimed.

Annabelle groaned. "Neressa and Mari are probably going to help me too. I better call them." She called Neressa and told her the news. At one point, she had to cover the phone with her hand because Neressa was squealing. When she hung up, she put her phone in her pocket and turned to Yumi and Aelita.

"Ok, we are going to meet in here at seven tomorrow night," Annabelle told them.

**The next day**

Annabelle, Eric and James were sitting on a bench after classes when Mari came bounding up to them.

"Annabelle! Are you ready for your date?" she asked.

Annabelle looked at her watch. "But it's only five, we aren't supposed to meet up until seven!" Annabelle complained.

"Hold on a sec, date?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, with Odd," Annabelle answered as Mari dragged her to the dorms.

Eric watched her go with his arms folded. Lucky he didn't see his expression, because it was full of pain and anger.

"Eric, are you alright?" James asked.

Eric snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

In Annabelle's room

"You guys really don't need to help me with this," Annabelle told them.

"But we want to," Neressa told her. "Which dress are you wearing?"

"The red one," Annabelle answered. It took until 7:45 to get ready thanks to Yumi, Aelita, Neressa and Mari.

"Have fun!" Aelita called as Annabelle walked out the door.

* * *

**_Me: There you go! Remember to review! PLEASE!_**

**_Blake: (really fast) Thank you come again. This has been brought to you by CodeLyokoIsTheBest and Microsoft Word. Thank you for your time._**

**_Everyone minus Blake: ..._**


	5. Mari's Birthday Present

_**Me: I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will. I only own the characters you don't recognize.**_

**_Mari: Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday dear me! Happy birthday to me!_**

**_Me: Shut up Mari. Anyway, this chapter was a bit rushed, so it's not my best._**

**_Odd: Hurry up, I want my french fries!_**

**_Me: Odd, you weren't supposed to day that!_**

**_Odd: Who cares. I WANT MY FRIES!_**

**_Ulrich: Don't worry, he's always like this when he wants his food._**

**_Odd: Are not!_**

**_Ulrich: Are too!_**

**_Me: Enjoy the chapter._**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5

_Mari's Birthday Present_

Odd met Annabelle in the courtyard. It was a beautiful starlit night. The two walked to the cinema that was just down the road. They paid for their movie tickets and went to get some popcorn and drinks before the movie started. When they were done, they went in and watched the movie which was a comedy. At the end, they left the cinema and walked back to the school. When they were almost done, Annabelle turned to Odd.

"I don't wanna make a habit of this," she told him.

"That's ok, I needed to get out so, yeah," Odd replied.

"Same here," Annabelle agreed.

They said goodbye and went back to their rooms. Odd found Mason already asleep, so he just quietly hopped into bed. However, for Annabelle, there was a whole welcome back party waiting for her. Neressa, Mari, Yumi and Aelita were all in her room, sitting in a circle.

"How did it go, huh? Huh?" Neressa asked.

Annabelle groaned. "Don't you guys ever sleep?"

"Answer my question!" Neressa exclaimed.

"It was ok, but we aren't doing it again," Annabelle answered.

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"Because we only needed to get out and do something. It wasn't an actual date, date," Annabelle replied.

"So you guys don't like each other?" Mari asked.

"No, like I said, we both needed to get out and do something," Annabelle replied. "Now Neressa and Mari, OUT!"

Neressa and Mari scurried out and went back to their room. Annabelle, Yumi and Aelita went to bed.

**Next day**

Eric, James and Ulrich got their breakfast and sat down at the table where Annabelle, Mari, Neressa, Yumi and Aelita already were.

"How was your date last night?" Eric asked Annabelle.

"It was ok. But like I said to the girls, it wasn't a date, date," Annabelle answered.

"Makes sense," Eric concluded, trying to change the subject. Mari started humming while eating her breakfast.

"What are you so happy about?" James asked as Mason, Odd, Blake and Jeremie grabbed their breakfast and sat down at the table.

"It's my birthday in a week!" Mari squealed.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" Neressa dramatized.

"You didn't even know my birthday," Mari pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Neressa remembered.

"Ok, I announce a **MAJOR** shopping trip to buy Mari presents!" Annabelle announced. "The boys have to come too."

"Can I come?" Mari asked hopefully.

**"NO!"** Everyone yelled in unison.

"Ok, ok, I'll practice my dance routine or shoot some hoops while you're gone, no biggie."

**Later that day – 12:00pm**

"This dress is awesome!" Annabelle was looking at a black and turquoise dress. Everyone minus Mari was at the huge shopping centre in the middle of town, trying to find something for Mari's birthday. Everyone had split up to find their own thing and they agreed that they would meet up in the food court at 3:00, present or no present.

**At 3:00**

One by one, all of them gathered at the food court. They sat at a bench by the milkshake stand.

"What did you get?" Odd asked them all.

"I got her the best dress to suit her. It's her two favourite colours, black and turquoise," Annabelle answered.

"I got her a new CD player. She busted hers yesterday," Neressa told them.

They kept talking about their presents until it was time to go home. When they got back, it was dinner time. They met Mari in the cafeteria, who was practically jumping in her seat.

"What did you guys get me?" Mari asked.

"It's a surprise, you aren't meant to know what we get for you!" Mason exclaimed. Mari just poked her tongue out at him in response.

**One week later**

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to Mari

Happy birthday to you!"

Mari blew out her fourteen candles as her friends cheered. They were all in the food court of their favourite shopping mall.

"Presents!" Neressa squealed. She tried to grab the presents, but Yumi slapped her hand.

"I want each person to give her their present a different time today. They can deliver it personally to her," she suggested.

"Great idea!" Ulrich approved.

**"NOOOOO!** I want my presents now! **PLEASE!"** Mari pleaded.

"You'll have to wait until later today," Yumi told her. Mari sighed and they ate the cake.

**Later that day**

Mari was shooting hoops on the netball court when Mason came up to her with a black box with a turquoise ribbon.

"Mari!" he called. Mari turned around and saw the box.

"Last present of the day!" Mari squealed. She took the box and opened it. It was small, but it seemed to be something nice. When Mari saw what it was, she gasped.

**In Jeremie and Blake's room**

"Ok, I think we need a few more numbers and passwords and we're done," Jeremie told Blake.

The two were working out how to make the scanning process faster. They were, until they heard a beeping noise coming from Jeremie's laptop.

"Looks like Xana's giving Mari a birthday present," Blake commented. Jeremie and Blake called the others.

**Netball Court**

Inside the box was a silver necklace. It had Mari's name as the charm in fancy writing.

"Wow, it's beautiful, thank you." Mari hugged Mason and she didn't hesitate to hug her back. They were both interrupted by Mari's phone ringing. Mari sighed and took it out of her pocket.

"Blake?"

"Xana's attacking. Get to the factory ASAP!"

"What's the attack?" Mari asked.

"We don't know yet, and we don't wanna find out. Get to the factory!"

Mari's basketball moved. She gave a yelp and threw it on the ground. Suddenly, the ball made an evil face and pounced at Mason.

"Uh Blake? I've found the Xana attack. Mason and I can't" she got cut off as another basketball threw itself at her and broke her phone. Mari turned to Mason.

"Xana's attacking," she told him.

"Yeah, I gathered that. But basketballs? Xana's really losing his resources," Mason commented.

"Usually I'd laugh, but now isn't the time. Come on!" Mari dragged him towards the gate, but a basketball bounced over to the gate, pushing it so it closed. It automatically locked.

"Oh no," Mason groaned. They tried to open the gate, but had no luck. They turned around to see soccer balls, basketballs, netballs and tennis balls hurtling towards them. They didn't get Mason, but a basketball and a netball managed to knock out Mari. Mason tried to awake her.

"Mari, Mari? Please wake up." He looked around to see all the balls gone. _They must have headed towards the factory,_ Mason thought. He lifted her and put her on a seat on the edge of the netball court. He felt her pulse. She was still alive, but only barely. He hoped that the others would deactivate the tower in time.

**On Lyoko**

Only Annabelle, James, Yumi, Neressa and Odd were still on Lyoko. The others had been devirtualized by the megatanks. There were only two tarantulas blocking the tower, which was in the beach sector.

The beach sector was a virtual, sandy island. It was a cross between the desert sector and the forest sector. On the edge of the sector was virtual sand and water that was not relevant to the digital sea.

"Super spark red!" Neressa destroyed one of the tarantulas, and then the other one. When the coast was clear, Annabelle ran inside the tower. She floated up to the top platform and put her hand on the screen.

_Annabelle_

Mari's pulse was slowing down…

_Code_

So close…

_Lyoko_

"Tower deactivated." Annabelle watched the screens of data fall around her.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie and Blake exclaimed. A familiar, white, bubble covered the Earth.

**Earlier that day**

The return trip had turned back to the time Mason was about to give Mari her necklace. He walked in and gave it to her.

"Thanks, again," Mari chuckled. She smiled and so did he.

* * *

**_Annabelle: Awwww! That's so sweet_**

**_Mason/Mari: Shut up Annabelle!_**

**_Annabelle: (Rolls her eyes)_**

**_Me: Remember to review! BYE!_**


	6. Getting Ready For The Dance

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I only own the characters you don't recognize.**_

_**Odd: I still didn't get my fries.**_

_**Me: That's because you spoiled it last time.**_

**_Odd: (Grumbles)_**

**_Mason: I'm going with Ashleigh to the dance!_**

**_Me: Shut up Mason_**

**_Mason: (Grumbles)_**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6

_Getting Ready For The Dance_

**Thursday morning – cafeteria**

All the girls were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Neressa noticed the silver necklace on her neck.

"Hey, who gave that to you?" she asked.

"Uh… Mason… but don't say anything!" Mari answered.

"OMG, are you serious?!" Annabelle asked.

"Yes, but don't say anything," Mari groaned.

"Ok, we won't." It was obvious that Yumi was trying to hold fits of laughter. Mari groaned again as the boys came and sat down at the table.

"Ok, what's Mari being tortured about this time?" James asked.

"About her necklace," Neressa answered. Both Mari and Mason blushed, though nobody noticed.

"Who gave you the necklace?" Odd asked.

"I'm not answering that," Mari told him.

"Mason did!" Annabelle squealed. Mari and Mason groaned.

"You got her that?" Eric asked Mason, pointing at the necklace. Mason slowly nodded.

"Wow, I never thought you would do something like that," Blake commented.

"Gee, thanks Blake," Mason thanked sarcastically. "But I know that you would do the same thing for Neressa."

Everyone laughed as Blake and Neressa blushed. "Ok, now let's get back to eating our breakfast," Blake prodded, trying to change the subject.

"You know it's the concert this Saturday," Mari reminded them.

"Oh yeah, and then the dance the next Saturday," Annabelle added. "Who are you going with?"

"I'm telling you now that I am NOT going with Primrose." James shuddered at the thought.

"I'm gonna try scoring that girl," Odd told them, pointing at a girl sitting at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Everyone shook their heads.

"There's no one left at Kadic, so you have to date the new school girls," Aelita half groaned half giggled.

"I'm going with Yumi," Ulrich told them. He and Yumi blushed. "I know that Aelita and Jeremie are going together." Jeremie and Aelita blushed the same colour as Yumi and Ulrich.

Everyone rolled their eyes, they were all used to the romance between Yumi and Ulrich and Aelita and Jeremie. ALL of them.

"Well, I'm thinking… who should get the Mason charm this time?" Mason looked around the room. "I'll think about it."

"I'm surprised Jeremie's even going. I mean, after what Odd told me about him…" Annabelle stopped as Jeremie glared at Odd. If looks could kill, Odd would be ashes.

"Well, Aelita convinced me to go," Jeremie told him.

Odd just shook his head. "Who are you guys going with?"

"I don't know yet," Blake answered. He shot a side glance at Neressa. She could feel his eyes on her, and she blushed, though it was too light to notice.

**After Classes – Eric's room**

Eric paced around his room, hoping James didn't come in anytime soon. "Annabelle, we need to talk… no, that doesn't sound right. Annabelle, I need to tell you something… nope, still wrong. Ugh! Why can't you just tell her that you love her?" He sat on his bed, just hearing some running footsteps fading away. He leapt off the bed and opened the door to see the wavy blonde hair of Annabelle turning the corner.

Eric groaned and sat back down on his bed. THAT wasn't supposed to happen, he thought.

**Mari and Neressa's room**

Mari looked out onto the courtyard. She saw Mason inviting a girl to the dance, flirting with her at the same time. She sighed and turned away from the window. She could have sworn that out of the corner of her eye, she had seen him look up at her quickly, then looked back down at his new 'girlfriend.' It would probably be only for one night anyway.

Mari lay down on her bed as Neressa came in with an excited expression on her face.

"Blake asked me to the dance!" she squealed. Mari sat upright and cheered.

"I knew you two would go together, I knew it!" Mari exclaimed. The both squealed for what seemed for like five whole minutes.

"Who are you going with?" Neressa asked after they had both stopped.

"Uh… I'm not going," Mari answered.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Neressa shouted.

"No, I'm not kidding. I have no one to go with," Mari answered.

"Oh come on, there's lots of guys to go with, and even if you don't find one I'm sure they'll let you go on your own," Neressa told her.

"I just don't want to go. I'm going for a walk, see ya." Mari got up off her bed and walked out the door. Neressa just looked on with a worried glance. She looked out the window and saw Mason still trying to impress the girl. Now she knew why Mari didn't want to go to the dance.

**Park**

Annabelle sat down under her favourite tree and sighed. That was a big shock to her, especially coming from him. After a few minutes of thinking, she stood up and kept walking in the opposite way she had come. But before she had gotten very far, she felt a hand on hers. She already knew who it was without looking. She knew it would become awkward if she turned around. In fact, she might have cried if she turned around, so she stayed in the same position as she was in.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming croaky.

"Uh… sorry you had to hear that like you did," Eric apologized.

"That's ok." Annabelle still didn't move from her position.

"Uh, yeah, see ya." Eric turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait." Annabelle turned around and so did Eric.

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't that I don't feel the same way, it's just that it came a bit of shock to me," Annabelle told him.

"But, you don't feel the same way…" Eric stopped when Annabelle shook her head.

"No one said I didn't," she pointed out.

"But…" Eric was really shocked. This had been the moment he had been waiting for since he started at the school, but now that it was actually happening, he couldn't believe anything that was happening.

"Yeah, now you know how I feel," Annabelle giggled. Their faces were only inches apart from each other. They both leaned in and closed the gap. When they were done, they smiled.

"We're going out now, aren't we?" Eric asked.

"Oh yeah," Annabelle answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

**_Mari: Awwwwwww_**

**_Annabelle and Eric: Shut up!_**

**_Mari: (rolls eyes)_**

**_Me: This scene has a bit of deja vu in it for me._**

**_Odd: I STILL WANT MY FRIES!_**


	7. No Air

_**Mari: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air!**_

_**Me: The chapter hasn't even begun yet!**_

_**Mari: I know, I'm just getting warmed up.**_

_**Odd: (Walks in with fries) You don't have to worry about my fries now, I pinched them off Mason's bed.**_

_**Mason: (Runs in) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**_

_**Odd: (Gulps and runs with Mason chasing after him) Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run, gotta run, gotta run AWAY!**_

_**Mari/Me: (Laughs)**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7

_No Air_

"OHMYGODYOUGUYSAREGOINGOUTNOWICAN'TBELIEVEIT!" Mari shouted without taking a single breath. Annabelle and Eric had waited until the day of the concert before telling everyone their news.

"Geez, you mind being a little quieter?" Eric asked.

"Sorry." Mari rolled her eyes, but perked up a bit later. She looked at her watch and gasped. "I gotta go get ready, the concert's in half an hour and I'm the first act!" She rushed out the door.

"She's the first act? Since when was she the first act?" James asked.

"Since Miss Gonigal changed the rosters for the singing," Neressa answered. "We'd better get going or we're going to be late."

"I wish we got to participate, stupid curriculum," Yumi muttered.

"Yeah, well at least you don't have to deal with all the cues and the props and the technology and the make-up and the UGH!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Come on drama queen, let's go get ready," Eric told her. They all walked out of the room to get ready or get their seats for the concert.

**At the concert**

"First up, Mari Yates singing No Air by Jordan Sparks!" the principal introduced.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie watched as Mari got up onto the stage. Mason was watching from the audience as he only did sports.

_"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air,"_ Mari sang. She kept singing until she finished. She took a bow, waved, and walked off the stage through the right wing of the curtain.

"She's a really good singer," Yumi commented. Odd nodded his head in agreement.

Mason was surprised. Mari had never sung as spectacular as she had just then. She put all her emotions into the song as if it was the only thing that mattered. It looked as if she was never going to sing again. It sounded like she knew what the song meant, and she was feeling the song in the real world…

The rest of the day was full of singing, dancing and drama. When it was finally 9:00pm, everyone was ready to sleep and never wake up.

"Goodnight Mason," Odd yawned. Odd turned off his lamp and snuggled under the covers. Mason turned off his lamp, but lay wide awake in bed, thinking. He was thinking about Mari's song and how much she put her heart into it.

_Must have been a really important song to her,_ Mason thought as he too snuggled under the bed covers.

Oh how right he was…

**A week later, 6:00pm**

Not much had happened over the past week. Xana had attacked twice that week, but they were all used to that. It was now time for the dance and everyone was getting read. Well, almost everyone.

"Hot pink or pale pink?" Neressa asked her cousin.

"Pale pink," Mari answered. She was flopped on the bed watching Neressa get ready for the dance.

"Pale pink it is." Neressa sighed, put her clothes on her bed and turned to Mari. "You know it's not too late to change your mind."

"I told you, I'm not going," Mari told her.

Neressa glanced at Mari worriedly before turning back to her clothes.

**45 min later**

'Knock knock!'

Neressa answered the door and saw Blake standing there.

"Hey Blake! Hold on, let me get my purse." Neressa rummaged through her belongings until she saw someone hold up a pale pink purse.

"Looking for this?" Mari asked. She held the purse by one finger under the strap.

"Thanks." Neressa took the purse and headed towards the door.

"Have fun!" Mari called. When the door closed she collapsed onto her bed. She knew everyone was having fun but her in the gymnasium. She could imagine the glowing lights and the music. All the refreshments and happy laughing. How she wished she could be there, but she just couldn't go.

**At the dance**

Neressa and Blake walked through the door of the gymnasium. They were surrounded in purple and white glowing lights.

"Now let's get this straight," Neressa told Blake. "We're going as just friends, not as a couple, agreed?"

"Agreed." But both of them knew that they didn't want to go as just friends.

Mason, Aelita and Jeremie greeted them when they got to the refreshments table.

"Hey guys, where's Mari?" Mason asked.

"Didn't we tell you?" Neressa asked. "She's not coming."

"What! Why?" Mason asked.

"I don't know, she just said she didn't want to come," Neressa answered.

Mason swallowed the rest of his sausage roll. "I'll go find her."

"What about your date?" Aelita asked.

"She's not as important as a friend," Mason answered. He walked out of the gymnasium. Neressa, Blake, Aelita and Jeremie shot each other knowing smiles.

Meanwhile, Yumi and Ulrich were dancing to the music that was being played over the speaker system. Yumi laughed.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"This reminds me of when we used to train," Yumi answered. "We would fight until we knocked each other dead. But I always pinned you down first."

"Did not!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two were so busy arguing, that they hadn't noticed that their faces were an inch apart. They pulled away quickly and blushed.

**Meanwhile**

Mason was looking in the park for Mari. He knew exactly where she'd be, and he found her just there. She was sitting on one of the swings on the swing set up the hill. She wasn't swinging, just sitting. She often went there when she wanted to think. This time she was crying.

Mason came to sit next to her. She didn't even notice he was there. "What's up?"

Mari turned to face him. "Not much."

"How come you're not at the dance?" Mason asked.

Mari shrugged. "Didn't have anyone to go with."

"There are heaps of guys," Mason pointed out.

"I know, but the one I wanted was already taken," Mari told him.

"Ooh, ooh, who is it?" Mason asked eagerly. "Who's he going with? Where is he?"

Mari faced the hill below her. "He's right next to me." She stood up and walked down the hill.

Mason didn't go after her, he just stared in shock. He watched her go for a minute or two before going back to the dance. He rushed in, power walking, and reached his date.

"WHERE have you been!?" Ashleigh snapped. James and his date, Yasmin, watched from behind her.

"Comforting a friend, now I don't think I'll be able to enjoy the night knowing she's not really ok," Mason explained.

"Well, in that case, I guess so. But I wanna give you something first." Ashleigh brought out some punch from behind her back and threw it on his face. James and Yasmin laughed at the sight. Ashleigh swirled around and stomped to the other side of the gym.

Mason ran out of the gym and to his dorm room. He ran inside and plopped down on the bed. He started thinking about what he had just discovered.

_She said she didn't go to the dance because she didn't get to go with the boy she wanted to, that boy was me. So that means…_

He knew what it meant. It was actually what he had been hoping for. He'd have to talk to her the next day.

* * *

**_Mason: I know what it means?_**

**_Me: Uh... yeah! Of course you do!_**

**_Mason: O... K..._**

**_Odd: (Crouched behind a wall, whispers) Is the coast clear?_**

**_Me: Yeah... (fights back a giggle)_**

**_Odd: (Steps out from behind the wall) Oh in thay case (Sees Mason) GOTTA RUN AWAY!! (Runs away with Mason following him.)_**

**_Mason: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_**

**_Me: (Laughs)_**


	8. Weather Control

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will, I only own the characters you don't recognize._**

**_Neressa: I hate and love this chapter_**

**_Annabelle: How come?_**

**_Neressa: Hey, I'm not gonna spoil anything, so just read the chapter._**

**_Me: I'M supposed to say read the chapter_**

**_Neressa: Oh well_**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8

_Weather Control_

Mason sighed. Mari had avoided all eye contact with him all day. Whenever they did look at each other, they blushed and looked away instantly. Mason went to the recording studio where he knew Mari would be. He noticed that it was freaky that he knew all her favourite places. He walked into the recording studio where he found Mari working on a new song. He coughed to get her attention. She responded by looking up quickly. When she saw that it was Mason she went back to her sheets of music, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah?" Mari asked.

"You know what this is about," Mason told her.

Mari looked up from her papers and started fiddling with them. "I…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as her phone started ringing. She put her papers down and answered her phone. "Neressa?"

"Xana's launched an attack."

_This is probably going to be the only time I'm gonna say this, but THANK YOU XANA!_ "Oh, I'm with Mason, we'll be right there." She hung up and turned to Mason.

"Xana's launched an attack," she informed Mason.

"Oh, ok, come on let's go." Mason and Mari ran out of the recording studio and made their way to the factory. When they got there, Blake and Jeremie met them in the lab.

"The tower's in the light sector. The others are already on Lyoko, hurry up," Blake told them.

Mason and Mari rode the elevator to the scanner room, both of them not saying a word. They entered the scanner as Jeremie started up the virtualization process. "Transfer Mari, transfer Mason. Scanner Mari, scanner Mason. Virtualization."

"About time," Odd complained. "Where were you guys?"

"The recording studio," Mari answered.

"Come on guys, we've got a mission to do." Annabelle rose into the air and flew towards the activated tower, the others following suit.

The light sector was amazing. It was illuminated by golden and white light that came from every inch of the sector. The ground was green and you could still see the digital sea below which was a pale shade of green. There were a few trees with light brown trunks and pale green leaves and some rocks which were mostly light brown. Everything in the sector was a light colour. It was just like the forest sector but illuminated by bright lights.

When they got to the activated tower, there were three megatanks and two tarantulas. "Angelic laser!" Annabelle fired one of her maroon lasers and hit a tarantula, and it had an effect. The tarantula exploded.

"Woo hoo!" Annabelle cheered, but shortened as she got hit by a laser from a megatank.

"You just lost 40 life points!" Jeremie exclaimed. "We need you and Aelita to stay out of danger for now.

"Aye aye Captain Jeremie," she saluted and went to stand next to Aelita.

"Do you know what the attack in the real world is Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"Not yet. No, wait, I've found it. Xana sent a hurricane towards the school. It's on the news. Those two girls Yasmin and Ashleigh are right in the middle of it!"

Mason winced as he saw Mari's angry expression when Jeremie said Ashleigh's name. The two had not gotten along ever since Mari had started at the school. The group didn't like her, but Mason went with Ashleigh because there was no one else that wanted to go with him. Well, that's what he had thought.

Blake and Jeremie watched the screen in horror. The news was capturing it all. Yasmin and Ashleigh being thrown around in the hurricane and many students running for safety. It showed the inside of the gym where various people were ducking for cover. Primrose was among them, crying and huddling with her two friends, Gardenia and Violet. Mr Singleton was telling the students to calm down when a huge gust of wind blew one of the walls down. Luckily, no one was hurt. Everyone ran out of the gym to take more cover somewhere in town.

"Come on guys, we don't have much time left," Jeremie urged.

"Maybe two of you should devirtualize yourselves and go see what's going on at the school," Blake suggested.

"Good idea, I'll go," Mari volunteered.

"So will I," Mason added. James devirtualized them and they ended up in the scanner room. They rode the elevator and made their way to the school. They didn't talk for the whole time, half because they were in a rush and half because they, or at least Mari, didn't want to talk about the night of the dance. When they got to the school, they saw Yasmin and Ashleigh falling to the ground. They got up and ran, not noticing Mari and Mason. The school was now completely evacuated. Mason called Jeremie.

"Mason, what's up?"

"The school has been evacuated."

"Well that's good. Keep me posted." Jeremie hung up.

Mason hung up when he heard a scream. He swiveled around to see Mari being swept up into the air by the hurricane. He dropped his phone and tried to find a way to save her. Unfortunately, he got swept up too. He saw Mari's worried look and gently grabbed hold of her hand. He was surprised when she didn't shake him off.

**At the factory**

Jeremie rang Mason again, not knowing what was going on. When he got Mason's voice mail, he hung up and tried Mari's phone, getting the same result.

"Guys, you might wanna hurry up. Mason and Mari aren't answering their phones."

"We're trying our best Einstein," Odd told him. He shot a laser arrow at a megatank as it was about to fire. He missed, and got hit by the three megatanks at the same time and got devirtualized. The one he was aiming at from the front, and the other two from behind. Blake groaned.

Yumi threw one of her fans at the last tarantula. The tarantula exploded, it's remaining bits of legs leaving a second later.

**At the school**

Mari and Mason, still holding hands, closed their eyes, knowing they couldn't do anything but wait until the others deactivated the tower. The hurricane was spinning violently around and around and they both felt an urge of nausea, but they both ignored it.

Mason was thinking to himself. _Should I, or shouldn't I?_ He made his decision. He opened his eyes and squeezed Mari's hand, getting her attention. As he drew closer to her, the wind strength increased and they were forced to let go of each other's hands and they were forced into the air. Mari and Mason forced themselves to be brave. Both of them thought the exact same thing as they were hurtled into the air.

_I'm gonna get through this_

Instantly, there was a white flash and an aura surrounded both Mari and Mason. Mari glowed a light turquoise with Mason glowing a silvery colour. After a second or two, the two landed on the ground on their feet. They looked down at themselves and were surprised at what they saw…

**On Lyoko**

"Guys, come on, Mari and Mason may be in serious danger," Jeremie prodded.

"As Odd said before, we're trying our best Einstein," Ulrich told him, quoting Odd's last response. He faced the megatank Odd had failed to hit before and ran up to the megatank. "Impact!" This time the megatank was destroyed.

"There," said Ulrich, satisfied with his performance. He slapped his hands together like he had accomplished something, which he had. But there were still two megatanks to defeat before anyone could feel completely accomplished.

At the school

They were dressed in their Lyoko form. They weren't virtual; the only difference was their clothes. After they inspected themselves, they inspected each other, the whole time with open mouths.

"How did we get like this?" Mari asked.

"I have no idea. What were you thinking as we went flying in the air?"

"I'm gonna get through this," Mari answered.

"Same, it must be that," Mason concluded. He turned toward the hurricane that was going in the direction of the beach. "We better go get that." Mari nodded and they made their way towards the beach.

**On Lyoko**

"Spark attack red!" Neressa shouted. A red spark came out of her pointer finger and she destroyed a megatank. Meanwhile, Aelita tried to sneak into the tower. She succeeded as something blew past her and struck Neressa in the chest. Neressa was blown to the very edge of the sector. She started to lose her balance…

**At the beach**

Mari and Mason ran to the beach to see the hurricane spiraling through the sand, leaving a massive dust storm behind itself. Several people were running across the sand or out of the water to get away from the hurricane. Nobody noticed the weird outfits Mari and Mason were wearing for all the commotion. The hurricane moved to the ocean and started making a huge wave.

"Uh-oh, that can't be good." Mari gave Mason a look as if to say "Ya think?" and turned back towards the ocean. She just saw a glimpse of the huge wave to know that the wave was about to hit her. She screamed and tried using her spark attack. It didn't work and she screamed as the wave hit her and pulled her out to the ocean. She felt sleepy as the waves brought her into the ocean and she fell fast asleep, then into a state of unconsciousness.

"Mari!" Mason yelled. He jumped into the ocean and swam with all his might towards the slowly drowning girl. She woke up from being unconscious and felt herself being pulled down by an invisible force. Mason kept swimming towards her. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her upwards. She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Mason as a sign of gratitude. He carried her towards the beach and set her down on the sand. She coughed and spluttered for a bit before settling down and started to breathe properly.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Mason smiled. As if a force was pulling the two together, Mari lifted her head and Mason put his down and their lips touched. First they were surprised that the other one was kissing back, but then they relaxed. When they parted they blushed a bit.

"Uh…" Mari couldn't find the words to finish.

"Uh, I guess we're going out together now, huh?" Mason implied.

Mari pretended to think for a moment then nodded. Mason helped her up and they ran towards the factory, which wasn't very far.

**On Lyoko**

Neressa got her footing back. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Mari and Mason came into the lab holding hands. Blake turned around and rose his eyebrow as he saw them holding hands. Mari and Mason blushed.

"Hey, Neressa, your cousin has a boyfriend now." By the tone of Blake's voice, Neressa knew just who Mari's boyfriend was.

"AWESOME!" Neressa squealed. As she did so, she lost her footing again and she fell toward the digital sea.

Meanwhile, Aelita was in the tower. She floated towards the top platform and the screen appeared before her. She placed her hand in the middle.

_Aelita_

Neressa was only two meters away from the digital sea.

_Code_

"No!" Blake yelled as he dropped to his knees in defeat.

_Lyoko_

_SPLASH!_ "Return to the past now!" Jeremie exclaimed. A white bubble surrounded the Earth…

* * *

**_Neressa: And that is why I hate and love this chapter_**

**_Me: That makes sense, but I bet Blake HATES this chapter!_**

**_Blake: You got that right!_**

**_Me: REVIEW!_**


	9. That's A Different Story

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I only own the characters you don't recognize.**_

_**Me: Well, here's the last chapter, although it is short.**_

_**Mari: Ooh, ooh, will there be a sequal?**_

_**Me: Yep! It's coming very soon!**_

_**Mari: Awesome!**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9

_That's A Different Story_

Mari and Mason were back in the recording studio. They looked at each other quickly. "Neressa!" They ran to the factory.

**5 minutes later – the factory**

"She's… actually gone…" Blake was obviously heartbroken. His cheeks were tearstained and he wasn't helping Jeremie and Aelita as much as he was shocked. Mari's cheeks were tearstained as well and Mason's shirt was wet, but he didn't care. Annabelle's cheeks were tearstained as much as Mari's and Blake's and she was trying to assure herself that it was all just a bad dream and she would wake up any second now. Eric held Annabelle close with a solemn expression. James was still in shock and was watching Jeremie and Aelita, who were working on finding Neressa. Odd had his chin in his hands, as did Yumi and Ulrich. They hadn't known Neressa long, but that didn't mean they cared for her.

"Hey, I think we found her!" Jeremie exclaimed. He had gotten straight to work when the return trip had ended. He knew how heartbroken Blake must have been as he was in Blake's position when Xana had gotten the keys to Lyoko.

Blake was the first to react. He hopped up and stared at the computer screen. He was surprised at what he saw.

**Somewhere in the digital sea**

"Where am I?" Neressa rubbed her head and looked around. She was in some sort of white chamber. She saw a window and looked out. She gasped. She was stuck in the digital sea!

The digital sea in Grenulla was different than the one back near Kadic. There were four sections. One for light, one for fire, one for sand and one for water. She was currently in the middle of all four of them. There was some data going around her chamber and other places in the digital sea.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself.

**"You said awesome about Mari and Mason, then you lost your footing and fell into the digital sea."**

Neressa looked around the chamber frantically. "Who are you?!"

**"But why, I am Xana of course. I am here to kill you."**

"WHAT! No, the others will rescue me! I know it!"

**"They are trying, but they never will. They can't hold against me."**

"Yes they can. They can beat you and shut you down!"

**"That's what you think, but the truth is the opposite. They will all miss you when you're gone. Especially that boy you're always plotting against me with."**

"You mean Blake?"

**"Yes! That one. Now, back to your killing…"** Neressa's eyes widened as a black smoke appeared.

**In the factory**

"In the middle of all the sections? Wow," Blake commented.

"Yeah, I know, can we get virtual on that Jeremie?" Yumi asked. Jeremie nodded and pressed a button.

It showed the inside of the chamber Neressa was in. Neressa was in her Lyoko form, backing away from a black mist. The black mist pounced, but Neressa dodged out of the way just in time and shouted "SPARK ATTACK RED" in a desperate voice, though the others couldn't hear her. The spark sent the black mist flying backwards, but it didn't make it go away completely.

**In the chamber (not on screen)**

Neressa backed away until she found herself in a corner. "Go away Xana, you hear?"

**"Stupid little girl, always being ironic. It's the end of you now."** Xana floated towards Neressa when something stopped him.

**"No… no… NO!"**

**At the factory**

Blake had fallen to the floor and had tried to contact Xana by mind. It had worked, and on the screen it showed Xana, glowing a bright yellow.

**In the chamber**

"What's going on!?" Neressa asked.

**"It's… the power of… love…"**

Neressa gasped. Someone must have been contacting Xana by mind, and had succeeded because of their love for her. She watched as Xana exploded, sending black and grey, square pieces of confetti all over the ground. She felt herself being devirtualized automatically.

**At the factory**

Everyone saw Neressa devirtualize from the screen and they all heard the scanner make a noise from downstairs. Blake jumped up and took the ladder down, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

Aelita went to go to the elevator when Mari stopped her. "Let them have a moment.

In the scanner room, Blake waited for the middle scanner to open. When it did, he knelt down before it and waited for the smoke to clear. When he did, he found an unconscious Neressa curled up in a ball inside. She slowly opened her eyes to see Blake's face. She smiled and they both leaned in. It was an amazing feeling for both of them.

"Awwww." Blake and Neressa broke apart to see Mari giggling at them. She had gotten impatient and had let the others go down to the scanner room. She had taken the ladder while the others took the elevator down.

Blake and Neressa didn't care, they just smiled at each other.

**1 month later**

"Ready to go?" Jeremie asked his friends. They nodded.

Xana had been shut down, so Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd could have a safe trip back to their side of France without Xana interrupting them. They hugged their new friends goodbye and boarded their plane. The Grenulla Warriors looked on as the plane lifted and took off.

Of course, what happened to our Grenulla friends after? Well, they got married and had kids, but that of course is a different story.

* * *

**_Annabelle: That's sweet_**

**_Mari: I know_**

**_Odd: So when's the sequal?_**

**_Me: I'll probably be working on the sequal while you're reading this at this very moment! By the way, you might wanna read Code: Kids, that will help you with number 3!_**

**_Odd: Number 3? Cool!_**

**_Yumi: Yeah!_**

**_Aelita: Are we in number 3?_**

**_Me: Yeah! Of course! But you aren't in number 2._**

**_Odd: Awwww! Oh well._**

**_Me: Stay tuned for the sequal!_**


End file.
